


Dark Mirror's Lies

by wyvernwood



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Rey Turns to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Bottom Kylo Ren, Branding, Collars, Dark Reylo, F/M, Femdom, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Object Penetration, Puppy Play, Size Difference, Summarized Smut, Virgin Kylo Ren, We Die Like Fen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwood/pseuds/wyvernwood
Summary: In an Alternate Universe, Ben Organa is a Jedi and Rey is a Sith. Rey takes Ben captive and makes him her slave.The Force, or at least its Dark Side, wanted it that way.





	Dark Mirror's Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkrosaleen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosaleen/gifts).



> Written for We Die Like Fen exchange 
> 
> Smut is more summarized than written out. Not _very_ explicit, as Explicit fic goes.

\--

The star map hologram moved as the navigators sought their destination. Dizzying light cascaded across the bridge of the flagship of Snoke's fleet.

Reyla Kai swung her lightsaber as she threw a Force tantrum. Her General had not yet grown used to them; he had hoped he would not have to. "Make. It. Stop!" she shouted. Her left hand clenched into a fist, pulling everything loose on the bridge toward her. It stopped mere inches away from her skin, hovering uncannily, as though she were surrounded by an invisible pincushion and the objects were the pins.

The General sighed. "Turn it off," he said, feigning a casualness he could not feel. The exhaustion, though, _that_ he wasn't faking. 

"He is there," she said, and unclenched her fist to point. Every object that had been floating clattered to the deck. She ignored the noise they made, touching a hologrammatic star with outstretched fingertip. "Take me there."

\--

Capturing Ben Organa was more difficult than the Sith had expected. She had not thought she would lose half her troops. Nor that she would need to fight him herself, red lightsaber versus blue. But she had, and she had won, and that was all that mattered. He was her prisoner.

This was the man whose face she had seen in dream after dream, destroying her men, leading a fleet that shot down her capital ships, causing havoc she had not dreamed a Jedi could engender. He had been trained by his uncle, Luke Skywalker, and though Luke had fallen to her Master Snoke's manipulations years ago, Ben had held out. 

But what Snoke could not achieve, now Rey had managed. She felt the Dark Side surge in her in triumph. 

He was strapped into a repurposed gravity chair, manacled with Force suppressing wrist and ankle bands, head strapped down so that his neck was stretched and exposed.

She walked around him in a circle, letting him see her, see whose prisoner he was now. He knew her by reputation, he must. She was infamous. 

Rey glared at her prisoner and stared into his eyes. _You're mine now,_ she said wordlessly. She stopped when she stood behind his head and touched his temples with light fingertips, the gentleness a mockery of her intent.

Far less gently, she invaded his mind. There, right there, his image of her. He was so much taller. He saw her as a tiny creature. Rey was about to be angry. How dare he think of her as small! Then she saw the fear he was trying so hard not to feel. 

It was not fear of being killed. It was not even fear of being beaten or cut. It was, she sensed with a sudden flare of a feeling that was not anger at all, but burned even hotter, a fear of being made to feel. 

Jedi were so quick to hide from their emotions. It was their weakness.

"What," she said aloud, her voice low and throaty, "are you so afraid to feel about me, Ben?"

She saw the protrusion in his throat shift as he swallowed.

"There is no fear," he said in that infuriating Jedi way.

In his mind, suddenly, she was naked. And he was aroused. She glanced at his crotch. It was just as obvious in the flesh as in his thoughts. 

She grabbed his cock through his robes, squeezing. She felt an electric connection between them. "You want me," she said.

"There is no desire." Ben's voice was flat, serene. None of the feelings roiling through his mind made it to his lips. 

Rey would change that. 

\--

A day later, after she had worked over his body and his mind, Rey fastened a slave collar around Ben's neck. He could use the force to remove it, she knew, but he would not. 

The Force bond between them had formed fast and hard. She could tug on it and feel how he swayed toward her within the realm of the unseen. His face still showed nothing of his feelings, but it hardly mattered. 

The Dark Side had shown them both visions. In the visions Rey had seen, Ben fought by her side, helped her defeat Snoke at last, and then they went together and destroyed the last remnants of his mother's defiant Resistance. He sat at her feet as she ruled the galaxy.

She had not seen the visions the Dark Side showed to Ben. They were what they had to be to keep him from running. That they were not true visions, she did not mind, as long as they served.

\--

Rey did not suspect the visions she had seen were as false as the ones Ben had seen. Snoke knew, though. He would not have permitted the Jedi to walk freely, even wearing a slave collar, around his flagship if he thought her visions would ever come to pass. He was not the sort to invite his own demise to assuage a nobody apprentice Sith's vain dreams of power.

Secretly, Snoke served the light. It had forsaken him long ago, but he would never forsake it in turn. The true reason he allowed Rey to keep Ben was that he believed Ben's visions were not entirely lies. Ben saw himself saving Rey from the darkness. Snoke believed he might actually succeed.

Controlling him would teach her self-control. Disciplining him would teach her self-discipline. The Force bond between them went both ways. 

\--

Ben spent the hours he was not with Rey meditating and attempting to clear himself of the emotions he felt when they were together. Her touch made him burn with passion. He had never intended to allow himself to feel such things, never touched another person in lust, never even believed himself capable of such a betrayal of the Jedi Code. 

But Rey had uncovered a cache of need in him and exploited it mercilessly. She commanded him to beg her to sodomize him with the hilt of her lightsaber. He refused, and she stirred the need, touching his temples so lightly but entering his mind so roughly, filling it with her own burning passion, touching places in him that degraded and exalted him, both at once, stirred feelings he could not contain. They were so strong, and he was weak. 

Within a few hours of her scrutiny he was lost, abasing himself in whatever way she asked. Did she wish him to scamper about on his hands and knees and yip like an akk dog? He did it. He begged for her lightsaber's hilt in his ass, even after it was deep inside him, begged her to fuck him harder with it. 

He did not want to leave her. When he tried to focus on the light side long enough to remove the slave collar she had locked around his neck, the dark side interrupted his concentration with visions of Rey grinding her boot heel against his cock. The vision swept him away in a dark side trance composed of pain, lust, and overwhelming pleasure. When the red cloud lifted the vision showed him Rey, transformed, at peace, fighting beside him to save the Galaxy from a greater menace than the First Order had ever been. 

Somehow, it told him, his love and submission could save her. 

The visions gave him the excuse he needed -- wanted -- to stay, to stop trying to escape. He gave her his word he was hers for always, and the next day she branded him. It felt like the greatest day of his life.

\--

The day Ben helped her kill Snoke was the day Rey thought was the greatest of hers. 

\--

Snoke, as a force ghost, waited for the promised ending. When it came, he watched them fight, back to back, lightsabers flashing, and faded forever from existence, his last wish satisfied.


End file.
